Currently, various reaction chambers have been used in making semiconductor devices, flat plate cell and solar cell or the like, for example, Chemical Vapor Deposition (CVD), Plasma Enhanced Chemical Vapor Deposition (PECVD), Metal Organic Chemical Vapor Deposition (MOCVD), Vapor Phase Epitaxy growth (VPE). In practical application, the flow velocity of the reactant gases entering in the reaction chamber can not be too high, and the reactant gases can not be mixed before entering the reaction chamber, meanwhile the reactant gas entering the reaction chamber should be as uniform as possible, thus accordingly, various designs for the showerhead are provided to ensure the reactant gas meeting the above requirements before entering the reaction chamber. In addition, effective cooling of the showerhead may also facilitate the reacting effect, thus in many applications, fluids including water are used for cooling.
However, in the prior art, those devices have complex designs, and the gas entering the reaction chamber does not have sufficient uniformity. Two or more reactant gases have to be isolated from each other before entering the reaction chamber, which requires the showerhead to be designed to have a plurality of layer plates and complicated tubing structure. Furthermore, the cooling system must be capable of preventing the rising of the temperature effectively so as to prevent any leakages, which results in the complex design and increased manufacturing cost of the showerhead. Most importantly, in order to ensure the workpieces to be processed are processed uniformly in the reaction chamber, the reactant gases are required to be fed into the reaction chamber uniformly, thus, there is a need to provide a showerhead having simple structure and low manufacturing cost, while ensuring that a plurality of reactant gases are isolated from each other, a cooling system is provided, and the gases are fed uniformly.